The present invention relates generally to fishing nets and nets of the type used by fishermen, hunters, collectors and the like to capture small mobile animals and aquatic creatures. More particularly, this invention relates to a net assembly that is lightweight, quickly deployable, and resistant to accidental snagging when the net is in storage or transport.